totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Nie śpimy lecimy!
→ Odcinek V ← ↓ Nie śpimy lecimy! ↓ ← Trzeba podjąć profilaktyczne ryzyko → Zasada podwójnej lojalności Słychać głos prowadzącego. Pojawiają się urywki scen z poprzedniego odcinka. Jake– Ostatnio w Tiki Island. Drugi tydzień rozpoczął się na wyspie. $pecjal, a głównie Niko zastanawiali się nad tym jakie skutki przyniesie ostatnia ceremonia *urywek z Niko stojącym przy studni* Strategia ani na moment nie zeszła z pierwszego planu… No może w momencie wyzwania *urywek z drużynami odpływającymi na deskach* Zadanie było wodne, toteż ponownie Alcoholove zmiażdżyli przeciwników. Zagwarantowali sobie nie tylko immunitet, ale także pyszną kawę *Alcoholove piją kawę w obozie*. Na długiej i dramatycznej ceremonii doszło do dogrywki, podwójny remis między Rose i Aniką. Ostatecznie odpadł… Conrad, który przegrał w kamiennej procedurze dogrywkowej. Zostało ich 11, kto odpadnie? Już zaraz w Survivorze Tiki Island! Intro! $pecjal: 159x159px Noc. $pecjal wrócili do obozu. Rose i Niko usiedli razem. Spojrzeli na siadających razem Alexa, Anikę i Alice. Niko – Alex głosował na ciebie *mówi szeptem, ale ze złością* Fanka anime zastanawia się. Rose – Nie… Przecież mamy z nim sojusz… Niko – A co jeśli on tylko kłamał? Teraz może nas po prostu wystrzelać jak ludków w Overwatch’u! Rose – Wszystko się wyjaśni *stara się być spokojna* Conrad przecież nie głosowałby na Anikę… Gamer zastanowił się. Wziął głęboki oddech. Niko – No możesz mieć rację. Faktycznie, tak mogło być *kiwa głową* Rose – No! Nie traćmy wiary w sojuszników :3 Zaufanie jest potrzebne :> Niko – No bez… liku? Rose – Eh… *przewróciła oczami w ciemności* ' ' Anika, Alice i Alex – całe trio na A, siedzieli pod palmą po przeciwległej stronie obozu. Ognisko paliło się. Patrzyli jak zahipnotyzowani w ogień. Alice – Condzix odpadł :< Anika – Oj Alice… Też mi przykro *starała się pocieszyć koleżankę* Ale on… On głosował na… Alex wbił wzrok w Anikę, pokręcił głową. Anika pokiwała głową. Alice – No… Na kogo głosował? *zaciekawiła się* Anika – No… Nie ważne… Lodzia przekrzywiła głowę, kichnęła. Alice – Nie wiem jak wy, ale ja idę siku i spać *wstała* Anika – Wysikasz się sama w dżungli? O_o W nocy? Alice spojrzała w ciemny las… Troszkę zbladła. Alice – No nie koniecznie… Anika – Ja też bym sama nie poszła. Ale mogę iść z tobą ^^ Alice – O! Super. Usatysfakcjonowane jak dwie Polskie przekupki, Alice i Anika chyżo poszły do lasu aby oddać się oddawaniu moczu. Alex został sam pod palmą, podniósł głowę, spojrzał na siedzących naprzeciwko Rose i Niko. Wolno wstał, poszedł w ich stronę. Bacznie rozglądał się czy nie wracają dziewczyny. Alex – Udało nam się. *powiedział ściszonym głosem* Chociaż tych kamieni nie przewidziałem. Rose podniosła wzrok, uśmiechnęła się. Rose – Było blisko… Alex – Spokojnie. Idzie zgodnie z planem. Anika mi ufa… Niko – Prawidłowo. … Alcoholove: 159x159px Panuje noc. Alcoholove śpią. Woody blisko Victorii przy ognisku, Sunny zwinięta w kłębek na swojej różowej pufie. Erick i Flinty w swoim kącie, Chris samotnie na niebieskiej pufie… Ktoś obudził się. Z kocią gracją Flinty wyślizgnęła się spod ręki Ericka. Dziewczyna przeciągnęła się, przetarła sennie oczy, poprawiła cienkie legginsy. Rozejrzała się. Flinty – Strategia, strategia *złapała się pod biodra* Nie zapomina się o strategii… nigdy. Brunetka prześlizgnęła się do Chrisa. Uklękła obok niego. Złapała go za ramię i lekko potrząsnęła. Flinty – Chris… Chris… Surfer obudził się, zamrugał niebieskimi oczkami. Chris – Flinty? Co jest? *spytał zaspanym głosem* Flinty – Erick strasznie chrapie. Mogę położyć się do ciebie? Blondyn wyraźnie się zastanowił, po chwili kiwnął głowa. Chris – Jasne, chodź. Flinty – Jej ^^ Dziewczyna położyła się na pufie, przytuliła Chrisa. Chłopak objął ją lekko. Szybko zasnął. Dziewczyna zasypiając uśmiechnęła się przebiegle. … Noc spokojnie minęła. Nad hawajską wyspą wzeszło słońce. $pecjal: 159x159px Rose i Niko byli przy studni… Byli mało aktywnie gdyż stali z głowami położonymi na balustradzie. Rose podniosła czoło, ziewnęła. Rose – Mogliśmy pospać dłużej, a nie wstawać przed innymi *mlaszcze* Niko – No w sumie… Blondynka zanurzyła dłoń w zimnej wodzie, złożyła ją w łódeczkę, napiła się. Rose – Oh… Od razu lepiej… ??? – Zapewne. Ktoś położył im ręce na ramionach. Był to Alex. Niko – O. Hej Axel. Alex – Cześć. Informatyk wyjął zza pasa swój drewniany kubek. Napełnił go wodą i się napił. Alex – Ah… Dużo lepiej… Co tam? Rose – Wstaliśmy raniutko ^^ Alex – Wiem, widziałem jak się zerwaliście. Niko i Rose spojrzeli na siebie. Po chwili chłopak wziął drewnianą chochelkę i nalał trochę wody do cebrzyka. Niko – To jaki jest obecny plan? *zapytał wprost Alexa* Alex – Delektować się wyspą *usiadł na balustradzie, napił się chłodnej wody* Kolejna poleci Anika, potem Alice. Proste i nieskomplikowane. Niko – Czy to oby nie za proste? Informatyk pokręcił głową, Rose uśmiechnęła się. Rose – Mamy czyste 3:2. Dojdziemy do rozłączenia ^^ Alex – Fakt. W grze zostało 11 osób… To już niedługo. Niko spojrzał na Rose, dziewczyna kiwnęła głową z uśmiechem. Alex zauważył to napięcie. Alex – Coś nie tak? Niko – Ni… Rose – Nikoś trochę ci nie do końca ufa :3 Spokojnie, pracuję nad tym *puściła Alexowi oczko* Alex kiwnął głową i odszedł bez słowa. Niko – Ej… Czemu poszedł? Rose wzruszyła ramionami i też odeszła. Niko został sam… Sam z cebrzykiem. … Alex wrócił do obozu. Świeżo obudzone Alice i Anika siedziały przy ognisku. Anika – Alexander ^^ Wróciłeś ^^ Alice – Gdzie woda? Alex usiadł przy dziewczynach. Alex – Nasi przegrani się tym zajmują. Anika – Bosko *klasnęła* Udajesz sojusz z nimi? Dobrze się domyślam? Alex – Tak *odparł odprężony* Są przekonani, że kolejna odpadniesz ty. Anika zaśmiała się serdecznie. Alice zawtórowała jej. Anika – Głupiutcy są. Alice – W rzeczy samej. Informatyk wolno kiwał głową. Alex – A jak wgl się spało? Anika – Dobrze, a tobie? ^^ Alex – Ok. Dalej rozmowa już się tak nie kleiła, więc posiedzieli w ciszy. ' ' … Niko niósł cebrzyk, przy drodze, oparta o palmę czekała Rose. Niko – Rose? Rose – Cii… Obserwuję jak Alex bajeruje Alice i Anikę. Niko – Ok. *zatrzymał się* … Alcoholove: 159x159px Nowy dzień, nowy poranek. Członkowie Alcoholove budzili się powoli. Chris obudził się, nie otworzył oczu. Poruszył prawą ręką… nie wyczuł nic obok siebie… nikogo… Chris – Co jest? *gwałtownie się podniósł* Blondyn rozejrzał się. Zobaczył Flinty śpiącą z Erickiem, zmrużył oczy. ' Flinty i Erick leżą razem, dziewczyna szepcze mu coś do ucha. Chłopak błyskawicznie wstaje i odchodzi. Idzie w kierunku studni. Chris przygląda się temu zaciekawiony… Jego ciekawość wzrasta gdy Flinty podchodzi do niego. Usiadła na pufie przed nim. Flinty – Hejka ^^ Jak się spało? Chris usiadł prosto, uśmiechnął się. Chris – Hejka ^^ Chciałem zapytać o to samo… Świetnie, cudownie ^^ Flinty – To cudownie ^^ Chris pokiwał głową, Flinty przyjrzała mu się. Flinty – Coś nie tak? Chris – Nie. Wszystko gra ^^ Flinty – To dobrze ^^ Dziewczyna wstała i odeszła kręcąc biodrami. Kawałek dalej, Sunny dokładała suchych gałązek do ogniska. Podeszła do niej Flinty. Flinty – Hejka słoneczko ^^ Sunny – Widzę, że kręcisz się po obozie. Flinty – Jakoś tak wyszło *usiadła na piasku z podciągniętymi nogami* Zajmujesz się ogniem widzę. Sunny – Spostrzegawcza jesteś *uśmiechnęła się szeroko* Flinty – Nom *odgarnęła włosy z twarzy* Co my byśmy bez ciebie zrobili. Jesteś bardzo pomocna. Zadania, ogień, ryby… Sunny niezbyt wiedziała co odpowiedzieć, więc tylko kiwała głową i uśmiechała się. Ściskała w ręku gałązkę. Flinty – Chyba nie masz siły zbytnio gadać *wstała* Pójdę kręcić się dalej ^^ Flinty odeszła kręcić się i kręcić tyłkiem. Sunny zacisnęła zęby i zmiażdżyła w dłoni gałązkę. ' Pod rozłożystą palmą gawędzili Victoria i Woody. Chłopak opowiadał coś dziewczynie. Woody – …I te hard bassy były świetne! Lepsze niż gdziekolwiek indziej? Victoria – W tej Bajce, tak? Woody – Nom. Dj był mega. Ciągle dropy były! Victoria – No… To się super tak tańcuje… Woody – No. Chłopak w okularach nagle wstał i zaczął tańczyć w miejscu. Victoria zaczęła się śmiać. Victoria – No! Wow! Woody Sizar Oak! Woody przestał tańczył, padł na ziemię. Woody – Tak na mnie wołają w Sizarze! Taka Vanessa na przykład… Victoria – Bez kitu… Po programie muszę do ciebie pojechać na jakąś imprę. Woody – Pewnie! :D Vicky i Woody zbili piątki. ' ' … Erick wracał tymczasem ze studni z cebrzykiem. … $pecjal: 159x159px Alex przechadzał się brzegiem morza. Dostrzegł Alice. Dziewczyna leżała w płytkiej wodzie, nie wyglądała na zbyt wesołą. Chłopak skierował się do niej. Alex – Hej *powiedział klękając na piasku przed nią* Alice – Cześć Alex *powiedziała bezemocjonalnie* Alex – Wyglądasz na smutną… Wszystko ok? Alice westchnęła, narysowała smutną buźkę palcem na wilgotnym piasku. Alice – Conrad odpadł… Czuję się trochę samotna… Alex – Był palantem. *przerwał dziewczynie* Lodzia westchnęła cicho. Alice – No był… Ale mogłam z nim rozmawiać i wgl… Alex poczuł, że jego umiejętności prowadzenia rozmowy właśnie się wyczerpały, toteż wstał i otrzepał się z piasku. Alex – Będzie… Będzie dobrze *odszedł* Alice odprowadziła Alexa wzrokiem. Alice – Hm? Dziwaczek :/ ' … Reward Challenge: 159x159px 159x159px Minął jakiś czas. Zawodnicy przybyli na wyzwanie. Wyzwanie z nagrodą. Na plaży czekał jak zwykle uśmiechnięty Jake. Jake – Aloha! Witajcie na wyzwaniu z nagrodą. Alcoholove, możecie zobaczyć $pecjal w uszczuplonym składzie. Alcoholove tylko pokiwali głowami. Chris uśmiechnął się widząc nieobecność Conrada. ' Jake – Mamy ciekawą sytuację. Została piątka $pecjal i szóstka Alcoholove. Czerwoni po raz pierwszy mają przewagę liczebną! Sunny – O tak! *klasnęła* Prowadzący poprawił przeciwsłoneczne okulary, podłubał stopą w piasku. Jake – Pierwsze zadanie w tym tygodniu to zadanie z nagrodą. Jesteście ciekawi o co walczycie? Zawodnicy zareagowali klaskaniem i okrzykami typu: ,,Tak!” ,,Pewnie!”. Zadowolony prowadzący podszedł do stołu nakrytego czarną płachtą. Jednym energicznym ruchem zabrał płachtę… Victoria – Wow! Na drewnianym stole leżały wiklinowe koszyczki wypełnione owocami: truskawami, malinami, jabłkami, bananami i winogronami (były też jakieś inne owoce xd). Jake – Dzisiaj macie szanse zdobyć jedzenie – owoce, których nie doświadczycie na wyspie. Jak się wam podoba, Victoria? Victoria – No super. Tak dawno nie jadłam banana… Ale *zaśmiała się* Jake – Tak? Victoria – Wolałabym nutellę ^^ Parę osób zareagowało śmiechem. Jake – Cóż… Czekolady ciągle nie ma pod płachtą, ale są owoce… Ciekawi zadania? Zawodnicy zgodnie krzyknęli: Tak! Jake – Już wyjaśniam, przejdźmy trochę… Ekipa przeszła kilka metrów. Na piasku leżały dwie płachty jedna czerwona, druga niebieska. Płachty miały wymiary około 0,5 m na 1,5. Jake – Zadanie jest skomplikowane w swej prostocie. Wchodzicie, boso, na płachty. Musicie przewrócić je na drugą, szara stronę nie schodząc z nich. Nie możecie dotknąć ziemi. Wasze, kolorowe strony są pokryte cienką warstwa farby. Dotkniecie piasku – zostanie ślad. Alice podniosła rękę. Jake kiwnął przyzwalająco. Alice – Alcoholove jest więcej… Ktoś usiądzie od nich? Jake – Naturalnie. Alcoholove *spojrzał na czerwonych* Kto usiądzie? Czerwoni spojrzeli na siebie… Sunny – Ja! *podniosła rękę i zrobiła krok do przodu* Chris spojrzał na dziewczynę… Jake – Czemu ty? *założył ręce i uśmiechnął się* Sunny – Nie wiem *odgarnęła kosmyk z czoła* Nie jestem dobra w twistera, takie wygibasy to nie moja mocna strona. Alice – Haha! Taniec połamaniec ^^ Sunny – Indeed. Jake – Ok. Uczestnicy wybrani. Zajmujcie miejsca! Uczestnicy stanęli na płachtach. … Jake – 3… 2… 1… Zaczynajcie! Drużyny przystąpiły do działania. $pecjal od razu zaczęli podnosić płachtę, próbowali przejść na drugą stronę. Alice – Dawajcie! Anika – Dziwne to >.< Rose podwijała brzeg. Rose – To nie ma sensu >.< Podczas gdy $pecjal szamotali się. Alcoholove szybko uzgadniali strategię. Flinty - … No. Zaczynamy od rogu. Tam stanie jedna osoba, na drugim druga i tak po kolei… Chris – Dobra *klasnął* Do dzieła! Blondyn podniósł róg płachty, przełożył go i stanął na wąskim trójkącie. Chris – Szybko! Ciasno tu. Na drugi róg stanęła Victoria. Jakoś balansowała. Flinty – Ok. Teraz powoli przekładajmy na drugą stronę. Woody – Ok. Alcoholove powoli zaczęli przekładać płachtę. Za Victorią ustawiał się Woody, za Chrisem Erick… $pecjal nie radzili sobie tak dobrze. Każdy próbował po swojemu. Niko – Anika, to nie tak… Anika – A jak?! *tupnęła zła* Niko – No nie tak… Anika – Argh! Mała fanka anime ciągle próbowała na swój sposób. Miała całe niebieskie łapki. Rose – Hi, hi ^^ Alice stała i kręciła się. Nie wiedziała co i jak. Alice – Ej… Oni są dalej… A! Lodzia poślizgnęła się i spadła na piasek. Jake - $pecjal spadli z płachty. Alice – Co teraz? *stoi jak wryta na piasku* Jake – Ehm… Nagle słychać głośny okrzyk radości. Jake odwrócił się. Alcoholove stali na szarej stronie płachty. Jake – Alcoholove wygrywają! Sunny – Tak! *podskoczyła i pobiegła do swojej drużyny* $pecjal zeszli na piasek. … Drużyny stoją w szeregu przed Jake’iem. Jake – Alcoholove. Ponownie gratuluję. Wygraliście piąte wyzwanie z rzędu. Flinty – Kosimy, kosimy *uśmiecha się* Jake – Nagroda jest wasza. Cieszcie się. Jesteście wolni. Każdy z Alcoholove wziął po jednym koszyku. Poszli do obozu. Prowadzący spojrzał na zmieszanych $pecjal. Jake – Wy zaś ponownie przegraliście. W zadaniu bez wody. Anika – No… No… Jake – Eh… Czy uda wam się przełamać złą passę? Nie wiem. Na razie wróćcie do obozu i zastanówcie się nad swoimi działaniami. Anika – Ok. $pecjal odeszli. … Alcoholove: 159x159px Alcoholove uradowani kolejnym zwycięstwem powrócili do obozu. Poustawiali koszyki z owocami na paru totemach w obozie. Zawodnicy jedli truskawki… Erick – Miażdżymy konkurencję *wyrzucił za siebie szypułkę* Flinty – Oh tak *też zjadła truskawkę* Myślę, że tak powinno być aż do sameeego rozłączenia. Sunny – No, fajnie by było *oblizała usta z soku* Chris obserwował swoją drużynę. Cicho jadł truskawki i nic nie mówił. ' Flinty – Słuchajcie, wam też się wydaje, że jakoś tak gorąco dzisiaj? Hm? Victoria – No grzeje troszkę *powachlowała się ręką* Woody rozejrzał się w dwie strony. Woody – Może pójdziemy do morza? Erick – No! Dwaj chłopcy zbili piątki podskakując jednocześnie. Flinty – A pójdzie ktoś po wodę? Sunny? *wbiła wzrok w blondynkę* Sunny – No, w sumie czemu nie *wzruszyła ramionami* Flinty obserwowała jak Sunny wzięła cebrzyk i poszła do studni. Kiedy blondynka znikła z pola widzenia… Flinty – Erick! Woody! Stać! Chłopacy zatrzymali się. Już przebrali się w stroje kąpielowe i chcieli iść do morza… Erick – Co jest pani strateg? *zapytał podchodząc do dziewczyny* Flinty – Wy, my. My wszyscy. Spotykamy się w nocy przy studni. Musimy uzgodnić parę spraw. Victoria – Ok ^^ Chris odchrząknął. Chris – Po co? Wygraliśmy. Flinty – Zobaczysz *podeszła do Ericka i przytuliła się do niego* Po prostu poczekaj. Chris wolno pokiwał głową. Flinty – No ^^ Teraz wracajmy do zabawy. Może faktycznie wybierzmy morze :3 … $pecjal: 159x159px $pecjal wrócili do obozu. Po raz kolejny byli przygnębieni. W końcu przegrali. Piątka zawodników usiadła na przewróconej palmie, przy ognisku. Anika – Buu. Znowu przegrywamy ):< Alice – Nom :/ Rose podniosła głowę, spojrzała po twarzach znajomych. Spróbowała ich pocieszyć. Rose – Nie łammy się! To było tylko wyzwanie z nagrodą! Nikt nie zareagował radośnie… Rose – To tylko owoce. Nawet na ceremonii dostajemy ananasa ^^ Niko cicho zaśmiał się, Alice uśmiechnęła się. Rose – No już. Rozchmurzmy się ^^ Anika podniosła wzrok na Rose. Anika – Nie wiem jak ty, ale ja nie umiem się bawić dobrze gdy w kółko przegrywam -_- Rose przygryzła wargę słysząc zły ton Aniki. ' Alice podniosła głowę. Alice – To… Co teraz robimy? Anika – Nie wiem *wzruszyla ramionami* Alexander, jakieś pomysły? Alex pokręcił przecząco głową. Anika – Siedźmy zatem. Alcoholove: 159x159px 5 z 6 członków Alcoholove pluskało się w morzu. Victoria – Jaaa… Ta woda jest super ^^ Woody – No. Ciepła taka. Erick – No, jak w jaccuzi ^^ Chris przyglądał się pluskającym kolegą troszkę jakby z boku. Flinty podpłynęła do niego. Flinty – A ty co taki nie w sosie? Chris – Ja? A nie wiem. Jakoś tak. Blondyn widząc niezadowolone spojrzenie Flinty uśmiechnął się. Chris – Serio. Wszystko gra :) Flinty – To fajnie :) Wiesz, nie było by mnie tu gdyby nie ty… Walnęłabym głową w burtę czy kamień… Chris – Lub w piasek *_* Flinty – No tak, ale z takiej wysokości… Na głowę… Mogłoby być kiepsko :/ Chris zarumienił się. Chris – Drobiazg. Byłem w dobrym miejscu o dobrej porze. Flinty – Oh tak… *musnęła ręką wodę by się utrzymać* Dziękuje ^^ Brunetka popłynęła gadać z Erickiem. Chris został sam. ' … Po czasie Alcoholove wyszli z wody. W obozie siedziała Sunny. Dziewczyna spokojnie piła sobie kawę i zagryzała bananem. Flinty – Hej słoneczko ^^ Czemu nie dołączyłaś do nas? Sunny – Jakoś tak… *spojrzała na swój kubek* Miałam ochotę na kawę. Flinty – Oh tak… Victoria przerwała Flinty myślenie/mówienie podskokiem. Victoria – Też wypiję kawę! Jeszcze nie wypiłam swojej dziennej porcji! Królowa snapchata pobiegła do baniaczka z kawą. Woody zaś poszedł napić się… wody. Wziął cebrzyk, podniósł, przechylił… Chris – Ej, ziom. Nie z gwinta! Woody odrzucił pusty cebrzyk. Woody – Sorry, od tej soli zachciało mi się pić *oblizał usta* Chris – No, ale kurde… Idź teraz po wodę. Woody – Nie będziesz mi życia układał! Flinty stanęła między dwójką kłócących się. Położyła im ręce na ramionach. Flinty – Ej. Spokojnie. Nie kłóćcie się. Kłótnie do niczego nie prowadzą. Chris podrapał się za uchem, uśmiechnął się nerwowo. Chris – No tak… Eh. Sorry Woody. Woody – Spoko. Podali sobie ręce. Sunny patrzyła na to. Szerzej otworzyła oczy. ' Flinty z uśmiechem patrzy jak chłopcy się godzą. Flinty – Skoro się nie kłócicie można spokojnie pójść po nową wodę… Woody – Ja pójdę! *wyrwał się* Flinty – Dobrze :) Woody capnął cebrzyk i pobiegł do studni. Victoria – Wow. Jaki szybki *wróciła z kawą* Sunny – Nom. Nakręcony. Ciekawe czemu? Flinty – To chyba dobrze, że jest chętny do pracy *wzruszyła ramionami* Co teraz? Opalanko-opierdzielanko? Erick – Oh tak ^^ … $pecjal: 159x159px Jakoś tak się złożyło, że w wodzie spotkali się Niko i Alice. Na płytkiej wodzie of course. Niko – Alice. Ty ciągle w wodzie… Alice – A jakoś tak mi miło :3 Niko – Yhm… Chłopak położył się obok dziewczyny. Niko – No… ten tego… Nie musisz chodzić siku? *zachichotał* Alice – Nauczyłam się w wodzie. Hahaha ^^ Niko lekko skrzywił się po czym również zaśmiał się. Niko – No to nieźle… Rozmowa trochę się nie kleiła, więc po prostu leżeli w wodzie. … Rose, Anika i Alex siedzieli w cieniu pod wiatką. Anika obserwowała Alice i Niko. Anika – Co oni tak spiskują? >_< *mówi pod nosem* Alexander? Alex – Hm? *oderwał wzrok od… nie wiadomo czego* Anika – Nie wydaje ci się to dziwne, że Alice i Niko tak tam gadają? Alex spojrzał w stronę morza. Alex – Nie. Anika – Nie dziwne? Alex – Ani trochę. Anika – Hmm… *postukała się po brodzie* Rose przyglądała się z kąta podestu pod wiatką Anice. Miała lekki uśmieszek. Chyba bawiło ją zachowanie dziewczyny. Anika – Hmmm… Alex – Coś nie tak? Anika – Nie. Wszystko chyba okej. … Dzień upłynął spokojnie. Ściemniło się. Przyszła noc. Alcoholove: 159x159px Nocą. Członkowie drużyny czerwonej (bez Sunny) zebrali się wokół studni. Flinty trzymała pochodnię. Chris – Jak na rytuale *zagadnął do stojącego obok Ericka* Erick – No. Haha. Flinty postukała drewnianą chochelką w balustradę. Flinty – Ciiiisza. Uwaga, słuchajcie. Zebraliśmy się tu by coś ustalić. Victoria – Co? Woody – Nooo? Chris prychnął. Flinty spojrzała na niego krzywo, on kiwnął głową na Woody’ego, Flinty pokiwała głową. Flinty – Musimy coś uzgodnić. Coś bardzo istotnego. Erick – To jest co uzgadniać? Flinty – Owszem. Kwestia immunitetów… Chris przewrócił oczami, Erick kaszlnął. Erick – Znowu? Flinty zbliżyła się do niego, przytuliła go. Flinty – Tak. Przydałoby się gdybyśmy go poszukali i znaleźli… To by wzmocniło sojusz. Gdyby Sunny miała ten mocniejszy… Victoria ziewnęła. Victoria – Flinty. Nie o tej godzinie *potarła oczy* Chris – No. Nikt z nas nie ma i nie szukał idola. Dajmy sobie z tym spokój. Flinty – Eh… Okej >.< Wracajmy spać. Alcoholove poszli z powrotem do obozu. ' Flinty – Boże… Amatorzy. Trzeba dorwać immunitet. To jest konieczne! Przynajmniej dla mnie. Muszę go mieć. Poczuję się o 100% bardziej pewna.> … $pecjal: 159x159px Dzień 11 rozpoczął się na wyspie. Drużyna $pecjal zajmowała się poranną toaletą. Anika i Alice nacierały się piaskiem na brzegu – tak dbały o higienę. Alice – O jej. Ten piasek wchodzi mi do *zachichotała* Anika – O nieee… Mi też >.< Alice – Do wody? Anika – Do wody. Dziewczyny wbiegły do wody i wskoczyły z wielkim pluskiem. Na brzegu, w obozie Rose, Alex i Niko dbali o ząbki. Cała trójka żuła coś. Rose – Blech *wypluła coś ciemnego* Alex, to jest nie fajne :S Alex i Niko również wypluli dziwne papki. Alex – Lecznicza roślina, węgiel i woda. Odświeża zęby. Niko chuchnął na dłoń. Niko – Czuję się jak po zjedzeniu całej tubki pasty do zębów :d Alex – Tak miało być. Dawno nie myliśmy zębów. Rose – W domu też tak robisz? *zapytała z kubkiem wody w ręce. Wzięła łyk, przepłukała usta* Alex – W domu mam pastę, wybielacz, płyn do płukania i irygator… Niko – Wow. Niezły sprzęt. Kosmetycznie widzę, kosmetycznie… Rose – A co… Nakładasz na włosy :3 Pierwszego dnia miałeś taką fryzurkę… Alex – Pianka i taka suszarka z podkręcaczem… Niko – Oh wow O_O Sam mam tylko piankę… Rose – Używacie więcej kosmetyków niż ja *powiedziała wcierając sobie żel antybakteryjny w dłonie* Niko/Alex – Tja… *zaśmiali się* Immunity Challenge: 159x159px 159x159px Uczestnicy przybyli w to samo miejsce co dzień wcześniej. Również stał tam Jake. Jake – Aloha. Witajcie. Alcoholove. Oddajcie immunitet. Sunny wręczyła prowadzącego zielony totem tiki. Blondyn postawił go na żerdzi wbitej w ziemię. Jake – Ok. Wasze dzisiejsze zadanie to… Balonowa siatkówka! Erick – Co? Jake wskazał na rozstawioną siatkę i kosz z balonami z wodą. Jake – To będzie pojedynek 4 vs 4. Po dwie pary z jednej drużyny. Zajmujecie miejsca po dwóch stornach siatki. Musicie odbić balon tak by spadł na części przeciwnika. Utrudnienie nie możecie dotknąć balona ręką. Anika – To jak? Zębami? Rose – Paznokciami? *podrapała powietrze* Jake – Nie… Każda dwójka będzie trzymać płachtę. Prowadzący wyjął zza kosza z balonami 4 płachty w kolorach drużyn. Były wielkości typowych ręczników. Jake – Wybierzcie dwójki. Szybciutko. Flinty – Ja z Enricko ^^ *rzuciła się chłopakowi na szyję* Chris – A ja… Sunny – Ze mną *wyszła do przodu* Nasiedziałam się ostatnio. Woody skrzywił się. Jake – Ok. A $pecjal? Kto usiądzie? Rose – Ja siadam. Mam naturalnie ostre pazurki :3 Anika – O! To ja gram z Alexandrem *przytuliła chłopaka* Niko – A ja z Lodzią. Alice – Mrrr :3 Jake – Składy dobrane. Zajmijcie miejsca. Duety poszły na swoje miejsca. … Efektowne urywki z ruchem chmur na niebie. Jake – Gotowi? Gracie do pięciu punktów. Duety stały z rozpiętymi płachtami. Jake – Zaczynają $pecjal! Prowadzący rzucił balonik na płachtę Niko i Alice. Niko – To… Co robimy? xD Alice – Dawaj… Do góry! Równocześnie opuścili płachtę i szybko unieśli. Balon poleciał w górę… Plusk. Spadł na głowę Alice. Alice – Aaargh! Jake – 1:0 dla Alcoholove. Rose – Ej! *krzyknęła z niebieskiej ławki* To nie fair :< Jake – Rules are brutal. Grajcie dalej. Alcoholove zdobyli punkt. Zaczną. Balon znalazł się na płachcie Flinty i Ericka. Flinty – Ostrożnie. W górę i nad siatkę… Zrobili przysiad, podnieśli ręce. Erick – Tak! Balon pomknął w górę nad siatką. Anika – Uwaga! Anika i Alex poszli w lewo, zaś Alcie i Niko w prawo… Plum! Balon spadł na środku. Jake – 2:0! Alcoholove prowadzą! Victoria – Brawo! *podskoczyła na ławce* Jake rzucił balon Alcoholove. Tym razem startowali Chris z Sunny. Sunny – Dawaj. Chris i Sunny zeszli na dół i wybili balon. Ten poleciał nad siatką. Tym razem $pecjal przejęli go. Alex i Alice przechwycili w locie i cisnęli z powrotem. Flinty i Erick podłożyli płachtę pod siatkę. Podskoczyli, leciutko przebili i… Jake – 3:0! Balon leżał na piasku, tuż pod siatką. Anika – Aaaargh! *wrzasnęła szarpiąc płachtę* Alex – Spokojnie… Jake podszedł po balon. Jake – Duża przewaga Alcoholove. Chyba znowu szykują się aby wygrać. Sunny – Nie inaczej :D Jake – Zaczynajcie :D Balon powędrował do Chrisa i Sunny. Szybko przebili go nad siatką. Anika i Alex przejęli. Alex – Czekaj. Anika spojrzała na partnera. Ten nie unosił płachty tak szybko. Alex – Wolniej. 1… 2… 3! Wybili balon z zaskoczenia. Wysoko w górę. Balon poleciał nad siatkę… Erick – Złapmy go! Chłopak pociągnął płachtę, co za tym idzie Flinty. Balon spadał… i spadł Erickowi na twarz. Jake – Au! Musiało boleć. Erick zdjął gumę z mokrej twarzy. Był cały czerwony. Erick – O k*rwa. Flinty podeszła do chłopaka. Flinty – Boli? *zapytała zmartwiona* Erick – Trochę… Flinty pocałowała go… w nos. Erick – Dzięki :) Jake – I teraz robi się ciekawiej. 3:1. $pecjal zdobyli jakiś punkt, ale czy to wystarczy, aby pokonać triumfujących Alcoholove? Prowadzący rzucił balonik do Alexa i Aniki. Jake – Wystawiajcie :> Alex i Anika skinęli na siebie i wystrzelili balon. Anika – Strzał-kometa! Balon pooooleciał… I wyleciał za pole. Jake – Out! 4:1 dla Alcoholove! Sunny/Chris – Jej! *podskoczyli* Erick pomasował się po twarzy. Prowadzący uśmiechał się szeroko. Jake – Jeszcze jeden punkt i Alcoholove ponownie przytulą totem. $pecjal, aż tak chcecie przegrać ;p? Anika – Nie! Jake – Grajcie, więc… Alcoholove, łapcie *rzucił balon* Flinty i Erick przyjęli. Erick – Bułka z masłem. Flinty? Oboje zeszli niżej i wybili. Balon poleciał po lekkiej paraboli nad siatką. Niko i Alice rzucili się do przodu. Przejęli balon i od razu odbili. Balon poooleciał… Spadł na linię. Pekł. Jake – Wow. Linia! Flinty – To oznacza? Jake – Punkt dla $pecjal! 4:2. Mają szanse. Erick założył ręce, Flinty pokręciła głową. Balon trafił do Alice i Niko. Niko – Gotowa? Alice – Skupmy się. W pełnym skupieniu umieścili balon na środku płachty, zrobili przysiad… I wybili go w górę. Balonik poleciał po pięknym łuku. Flinty – Erick! Flinty z kolegą pobiegli odbić. Balon spadł na ich płachtę. Zeszli na dół i przekazali go dalej. Balon leciał na Alexa i Anikę. Ci przesunęli się na w bok, złapali go na płachtę i natychmiast odbili. Balon zahaczył o siatkę… i spadł. Jake – Punkt… Punkt dla $pecjal! 4:3! Balon leżał na kupce piasku po stronie Alcoholove. Flinty – Spokojnie. Mamy wielką przewagę. Nie damy się… Plusk. Balon pękł na głowie Flinty. Jake – 4:4! Flinty tupnęła wściekle. Flinty – Tak nie można! Jake – Za dużo gadałaś. Sorry. Jest remis. Chris – Gramy w takim razie do sześciu punktów? *zapytał* Jake – Nie. Nic z tych rzeczy. Kolejny zdobyty punkt oznacza immunitet. Pilnujcie się. Alcoholove skupili się. Sunny – Wygraliśmy 4 punkty, ten jeden to łatwizna :> Erick – Oby… Alex i Anika szykowali się do wystrzału balonu. Alex – Ostrożnie. Anika – Wiem, wiem. Alex – Na środek… Balansowali płachtą tak aby balon znalazł się na środku. Alex – Zróbmy… Anika – No? ^^ Alex – As serwisowy… Jake zaklaskał. Jake – Grajcie! *zawołał zniecierpliwiony* Anika i Alex zeszli w dół i wyskoczyli. Balon pomknął nad siatką. Erick – Łapcie! Chris i Sunny pobiegli. Napięli płachtę. Balon spadł na nią… … Plum. Balon pękł uderzając o napiętą płachtę. Anika – TAK <3! Jake – Wow! *podskoczył* $pecjal to zrobili! Pokonali Alcoholove! Rose – Jeeeeeeeej ^^ Fanka anime stanęła na ławce i klaskała. Anika pobiegła po totem immunitet. Anika – Wygraliśmy! Niko, Alice i Alex stanęli z wysoką dziewczyną. Jake – Wszyscy, stańcie w szeregu. Zawodnicy ustawili się w szeregu. Jake - $pecjal. Wygraliście. Po raz pierwszy od kilku dni. Jesteście bezpieczni. Wracajcie do obozu. Cieszcie się bezpieczeństwem. Uradowani niebiescy pognali do obozu. Czerwoni zostali sami. Jake – Alcoholove. Ponieśliście pierwszą porażkę od pierwszego odcinka. Dzisiaj ktoś z was opuści Tiki Island. Wracajcie do siebie. Widzimy się wieczorem. Alcoholove smutni poszli do obozu. $pecjal: 159x159px $pecjal skacząc i wiwatując wkroczyli do obozu. Rose – Wygraliśmy ^^ Anika – Mamy totem! *postawiła totem na większym totemie* Alice odprężona położyła się na brzuchu na podeście pod wiatką. Alice – Należało nam się :v Niko – O tak ^^ *położył się obok Alice* Alex uśmiechnął się lekko. ' Rose – Słuchajcie. To ja pójdę po wodę i zrobimy wodny toast. Anika – Pójdę z tobą :D Rose – Serio? *zdziwiła się* Anika – Tak ^^ Rose – O… okej :3 Rose wzięła cebrzyk i poszła razem z Aniką do studni. … Alcoholove: 159x159px Alcoholove wrócili do obozu… Smutni. Dawno nie zaznali goryczy porażki. Usiedli wokół ogniska. Miny mieli nietęgie. Sunny – To… Pech. Chris – Nom :/ Victoria westchnęła. Victoria – A tak dobrze nam szło :< Flinty – No cóż, nie można wiecznie wygrywać. *rozejrzała się* Spędźmy spokojnie te ostatnie godziny w komplecie. Sunny zmierzyła Flinty wzrokiem. Sunny – Tja… pójdę po wodę. Blondynka odeszła szybko. Znikła w lesie. Flinty odprowadziła ją wzrokiem… Flinty – Super. Możemy zrobić spotkanie bez zbędnej konspiracji. Chyba wszyscy wiemy, że głosujemy na Sunny? Erick – Yup. Woody – Wiemy. Victoria – Ok. Chris nic nie mówił. Wszyscy spojrzeli na niego. Flinty – Chris? Chris zamrugał. Chris – A… tak. Oczywiście. Zamyśliłem się *wyszczerzył białe, równiutkie ząbki* Flinty – Wszystko pójdzie po naszej myśli. Blondynka poleci, papa. Erick i Woody zadowoleni klasnęli. Victoria – Fajny ten nasz sojusz :3 Flinty – Oh tak *wtuliła się w Ericka* Chris – Tak *uśmiechnął się nerwowo* Flinty wstała z piasku. Flinty – Mamy kilka godzin… Rozejdźmy się. Bawmy się jak gdyby nigdy nic. Trzeba zjeść te owocki… Poszczególni zawodnicy wstali i poszli w swoje strony. .< Oj, tak tego nie zostawię. Nie będę jej pionkiem.> Chris skierował się do studni. Dopadł Sunny w połowie drogi. Chris – Sunny. Pst. Czekaj. Sunny zatrzymała się z cebrzykiem. Sunny – Chris? Co jest? Chris – Chodźmy w bok… musimy porozmawiać. Sunny – Ok? Blond duet przeszli w bok. Stanęli gdzieś na uboczu. Z dala od ścieżki. Sunny – To o co chodzi? *położyła ręce na biodrach* Chris – Nie będę owijał w bawełnę… Flinty… Ona chce cię wyrzucić. Sunny – A to ździra. Wiedziałam. Chris – To nie wszystko. Ona ma sojusz. Big 5. Ona, Erick, Woody, Victoria… no i ja… Sunny spojrzała na Chrisa lekko zdziwiona. Sunny – To dlatego tak mnie unikałeś… Ale wait. Skoro macie sojusz… To czemu mi o tym mówisz? To sztuczka tak? *pytała podejrzliwie* Chris – Nie… Absolutnie. Mam dość Flinty. Jej zachowanie… Jak taka dz*wka typowa… I się zaleca do Ericka. Myślałem, że jest inna, ale manipuluje innymi jak chce. Sunny – Szczerze… Też mnie ostro wkurza… Dziwiłam się jej cały czas… Kłamliwa s*ka *spojrzała na Chrisa* Na początku programu gadała ze mną. Pierwsze dni… Twierdziła, że razem z Hermanem jesteś największym dziwakiem na wyspie >_< Chris – Co?! Sunny – No podeszła do mnie. Dziwnie o tobie mówiła, tak więc nie wiem Chris… Chris zmarszczył się. Zacisnął pięści. Chris – A to s*ka… Musimy ją wywalić. Sunny – Ok. Ale jak? Chris – Ja… Wiem jak… Blondyn wyjął coś ze spodenek… Mały, czerwony totemik. Sunny – Wow. No bez jaj. Masz immunitet :o Chris – Tak… Dzięki niemu możemy pozbyć się Flinty… Sunny – Co? Jak. Nie łapię trochę ;p Chris wziął głęboki oddech. Chris – Ja… Dam go tobie. Zagrasz nim. Wyleci osoba, na którą zagłosujesz. Sunny – Chris, ale… Chris – Cii… To najlepsze rozwiązanie. Zagłosuje też na ciebie aby nie wzbudzać podejrzeń. Twój jeden głos wystarczy. Zaufaj mi. Sunny zrozumiała, uśmiechnęła się lekko… Sunny – Nie wiem… Ty go znalazłeś… Chris – Ale nie chcę byś ty odpadła. Jesteś najmilszą osobą na tej wyspie *zarumienił się lekko* Flinty to twoje przeciwieństwo. Nadszedł właściwy czas. Czas na upadek gwiazdy. Blondyn dał dziewczynie totemik. Chris – Po dzisiaj postaramy się więcej nie przegrać. Damy jakoś radę… Sunny obróciła w rękach totemik. Sunny – Dziękuję… … Elimination Ceremony: 159x159px Wieczór. Alcoholove przyszli na ceremonię. Minęli totem Makaki’i. W strefie ceremonii płonęły pochodnie. Zawodnicy usiedli na beczkach. Jake zajął miejsce za katedrą. Jake – Witajcie Alcoholove. To wasza druga ceremonia. Trochę późna godzina… Victoria – Nom… Spać się chcę *przetarła oczy* Woody – A tam! Nie śpimy lecimy! Chris przewrócił oczami. Jake – Zacznijmy od pytań… Flinty. Co dzisiaj poszło nie tak? Flinty – Nie wiem. *powiedziała skromnie* Pech. Jake – I tyle? Czysty pech. Flinty pokiwała głową. Jake – Hm… Ciekawe. Erick, jaką masz opinię? Erick – Gdybyśmy grali w wodzie to byśmy wygrali :D Chris i Sunny zaśmiali się. Jake – Możliwe, ale jednak nie. Przegraliście. Erick – No tak. Jake – Co myślisz o drużynie? Jesteście zgrani? Erick – Tak. Jesteśmy dobrą drużyną. Nasza obecność tu to totalna porażka. Flinty pokiwała głową. Inni siedzieli bez ruchu. Prowadzący przyjrzał się innym. Jake – Chris? Co ty o tym myślisz? Chris – Ja? Sam nie wiem. Byliśmy blisko. Zadecydowały detale. Jake – Jak na początku… Widzę, że nie macie ochoty na wywiad. Idźcie głosować. Flinty – Ja zacznę ^^ Pobiegła głosować. ' Flinty wraca, idzie Woody. ' Woody wraca… Idzie Victoria… ' Victoria wraca… Idzie Erick… ' Erick wraca. Poszedł Chris… …Chris wrócił. Poszła Sunny… …wróciła. Jake – To wszyscy? Pójdę po głosy :> Prowadzący poszedł… i wrócił z otwieranym totem. Postawił go na katedrze. Jake – Jeżeli ktokolwiek ma immunitet i chce nim zagrać to teraz jest na to pora. Flinty zamknęła oczy odprężona, Chris wyczekująco spojrzał na Sunny… Sunny – Ja *wstała* Flinty z wrażenia otworzyła oczy. Woody, Erick i Victoria otworzyli usta. Chris również udał zdziwienie. Sunny podeszła do Jake’a. Dała mu czerwony totemik. Blondyn obejrzał go. Jake – To jest prawdziwy immunitet Tiki Island. Wszystkie głosy oddane na Sunny nie będą się liczyć. Flinty – Kurna *powiedziała pod nosem* Jake otworzył totem. Zaczął czytać głosy. Jake – Pierwszy głos… Sunny. Nie liczy się *pokazał kartkę* Flinty – Shit -.- Jake – Drugi głos… *pokazuje* Sunny. Nie liczy się. Prowadzący sięgnął po kolejną kartkę. Jake – Trzeci głos na Sunny. Również się nie liczy. 3 głosy na Sunny. Nie liczą się. Kolejna kartka… Jake – Sunny. Nie liczy się. Flinty zmartwiona patrzy na prowadzącego. Jake – Piąty głos… *pokazuje* Sunny. Flinty chowa twarz w dłoniach. Jake – Ostatni głos zaważy… *wyjmuje go* Piątą osobą, która opuści Tiki Island jest… Woody. Flinty odetchnęła z ulgą. Woody – Co?! Chris otworzył szeroko oczy. Patrzył zszokowany na Sunny. Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się kącikiem ust. Woody wstał. Woody – Odpadam? Podpłynęła motorówka. Jake – Tak Woody. Odejdź. Woody wsiadł na motorówkę i odpłynął. Jake – Alcoholove. Nim odejdziecie… Ananasy. Czerwoni poczęstowali się plasterkami ananasów i poszli do obozu. Jake – Kolejny emocjonujący odcinek. Szok i immunitet w grze. Więcej emocji w kolejnym odcinku Survivor: Tiki Island. ... Dziękuje za wszystkie komentarze <3 Kategoria:Odcinki Survivor: Tiki Island